A Christmas Story
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: InuYasha and Miroku have surprises for Kagome and Sango. The day after Kagome and Sango are kidnapped, they have to be rescued or they had to escape before the end of the 7th day. InuXKag In the process of being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha looked at the gift he had gotten Kagome from his time. Miroku had helped him pick it out, but he wasn't sure if Kagome would like it since she was from the future and there were better things in her time. InuYasha pushed the doubt from his mind and walked into Kagome's house, he didn't want to just go through Kagome's window that had resulted badly almost every time.

He was standing in the kitchen and looking around.

"InuYasha!" Sota yelled as he got up from the table to run over to his hero. "What are you doing here?" InuYasha looked down at the small boy. He saw that he had the same eyes as Kagome's.

"I'm here to see Kagome, is she in her room?" Sota nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're on Christmas break, we'll be home for about a week," Sota added. InuYasha nodded his head and walked through the house to the stairs and then up to Kagome's room. He took a calming breath and then knocked on her door.

"Sota, I thought I told you to go away!" Kagome hissed as she opened the door. Her eyes went wide with surprise as she realized that it wasn't Sota, it was InuYasha. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Her face lit up with a smile. "Oh! I have a present for you!" Kagome walked away from her door, leaving it open for InuYasha to come in. He walked in and then left the present in his pocket to make sure it was still there. "Here," Kagome said as she handed a small box.

InuYasha took it from her and opened it. There was a small slip of paper, he took it and opened it. He read it, "InuYasha, I wasn't sure what you would want for Christmas, so I took pictures of us all and put them into a scrap book. Kagome." InuYasha lifted the black book from the box and flipped through it there were some pictures in there that InuYasha hadn't known Kagome had taken. InuYasha set the book and note down on her bed and gave her a hug.

"Uh…this is…different," Kagome said as a blush crossed her cheeks. InuYasha let her go and pulled his present for her from his pocket.

"This is your present," InuYasha said as he handed Kagome the small box. "Miroku helped me pick it out," InuYasha added. Kagome looked at it, it was really small. There was a note on the top, Kagome read it. The handing writing wasn't the best but she was able to make it out. "Kagome, Miroku and I weren't sure as to how people in your time ask a woman to marry, so we decided on this. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at InuYasha, and then she opened the box.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw herself at him. InuYasha caught her and she kissed him.

-Miroku and Sango-

Miroku and Sango were sitting in Kaede's hut, waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to get back. Miroku smiled.

"I wonder how InuYasha is doing," Miroku commented. He was the first to break the content silence that he and Sango had been sharing.

"Who knows?" Sango asked. She could picture Kagome's reaction and hoped that InuYasha was prepared to catch Kagome as she threw herself at him. Sango smiled and laughed. Miroku looked over at her.

"Since its Christmas," Miroku began, "I have a question to ask you Sango." Sango's smile faded, she was wary. The last time Miroku had asked her a question, when it was just the two of them, he had asked her to bare his child. "Will you marry me?"

"W-What?" Sango asked her eyes wide with shock.

"I said, 'will you marry me'?" Miroku answered. Sango threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. "I'll take that as a yes," Miroku laughed. He wrapped his arms around his betrothed and smiled. It was the perfect Christmas.

**Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha.**

**I decided that since I'm on summer vacation, and I have nothing to really do until I go down to Florida, I was going to rewrite this since it was my most popular story and it deserves it. It's going to be a lot better now since I'm older and I write a whole hell of a lot better. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Xie Xie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome ran down the stairs to tell her mother the good news.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted. Her mother rushed in the room.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"InuYasha purposed to me!" Kagome squealed in delight. Kagome's mother smiled. "See!" Kagome held out her hand. Her mother looked at the ring. It had an emerald in the middle of four small dimonds.

"It's lovley. Where's InuYasha?" her mother asked.

"He's still up in my room. Is it all right if we go see Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded. "Thank you Mom!" Kagome ran back up the stairs. "Come on InuYasha! We're leaving!" Kagome said.

"Huh! To where?" InuYasha asked.

"We are going to see Miroku and Sango. Out of my room, I have to change, I'm not going to wear my uniform to the Fudal Era any more." Kagome pushed InuYasha out of her room. She changed into a black mini-skirt and a light blue shirt. She opened her door and they walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. "Bye, Mom! Bye Sota, bye Gramps!" Kagome called.

"Bye, dear!" Kagome's mother said from the kitchen.

"Bye, Kagome, bye InuYasha." Sota yelled from the living room. Kagome bet that he was too busy playing video games to bug InuYasha which was fine with her. They walked out to the well.

"You first." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and jumped in, InuYasha followed. Kagome climbed out of the well and InuYasha jumped out.

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"They are in the hut Kaede gave them. Well she's letting them use it." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Lead, the way. I have no clue where it is." Kagome said. Kagome got on his back and he ran to the village. She stopped outside of a hut.

"We're here." InuYasha said. Kaogme nodded and got off his back. She poked her head inside and saw that no one was there.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

"Sango! I was just looking for you!" Kagome said. Sango and Kagome hugged. "Guess, what." Kagome said.

"Uh...I don't know tell me." Sango said eagerly.

"InuYasha asked me to marry him!" Kagome squealed in delight. The girls hugged again.

"Miroku asked me the same thing." Sango said.

"Really!" Kagome asked. Sango tried to clam herself down but she couldn't.

"Yes!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"We can have our weddings together!" Kagome said. "I'm sure my family wouldn't mind coming over here." Kagome said. InuYasha looked between the two girls and saw that they were oblivios to him being there so he walked off to find Miroku. InuYasha found him.

"Hey, Miroku." InuYasha said.

"Oh, InuYasha I didn't hear your appraoch." Miroku said.

"Sango and Kagome are back there sqealing with delight." InuYasha laughed.

"Yes, I figured when they saw wach other they would." Miroku laughed. "They're probally planning the wedings right now." Miroku said. InuYasha nodded.

"If we want to have a say in what we're wearing we might wanna go see how far they got." InuYasha said.

"They wont start just yet. Let's wait a while, InuYasha." Miroku said. InuYasha sighed and sat down next to Miroku. He closed his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kagome and Sango_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sango and Kagome stopped squealingin delight and walked into Sango's hut to start planning their weddings.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"What color should we wear?" Sango asked. They saw foot steps pass by the makeshift door to the hut.

"Hello?" Kagome asked. She knew better then to asume anything when she was here. The door opened and Naraku stepped in.

"Naraku!" Sango growled.

"But of corse, who else were you expecting?" Naruaku asked. Kagome and Sango glared at him. Before they had time to react Naraku struck out with his tenticle like things and knocked both girls unconcious. The fell to the floor and he carried them away to where InuYasha and Miroku were.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Aki: I'm so evil! I ALWAYS do this to you people! Don't you love me? lol NOT THAT WAY!_

_Yoda: Own does she not, InuYasha._

_Aki: Thanks Yoda! Bye bye people, oh yeah thanks for reviewing for the people who did! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naraku carried Kagome and Sango off to where InuYasha and Miroku were. Suddenly InuYasha stood up.

"Naraku's coming." he growled as he put his hand on Tensusaiga. Miroku stood up and waited for Naraku to slow his mug ugly face.

"Seems you knew I was coming." Naraku grabbed Kagome and Sango. "I'm taking them with me, you have 7 days to get them back before I kill them." Suddenly Naraku disappeared.

"Get back here Naraku and fight like the ugly ass you are!" InuYasha yelled after him, Naraku was heading west. "Wait a second, why is he heading west?"

"Probally to hide in your brothers lands, where he can stay hidden." Miroku said. "You heard him, we have 7 days, let's get goin'!" Miroku started walking off in the direction that Naraku was heading. _You will pay for this Naraku!_ InuYasha thought. He was sure that Miroku was thinking the same thing at the same time.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNaraku_

Naraku was retreating to his base in Sesshoumaru's lands. It was a perfect place to hide because Sesshoumaru's powers strong enough to mask his own, he didn't know if Sesshoumaru knew he was there, but it was the best hiding place he could find.

"We're here." Naraku said as Kagome and Sango woke.

"Here as in where?" Kagome asked drowzily. Then she remembered that Naraku had kidnapped her and Sango. "Take me back to InuYasha Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

"I think not, taking you two presents the perfect option to kill InuYasha and that monk. Maybe even Sesshoumaru when he realizes I took something...I mean someone from him."

"You better not have touched Rin! If only I had bow, I'd purify you to hell!" Kagome yelled at him. Sango opened her eyes when she heard Kagome yelling at someone, she looked around to see where she was.

"Naraku let us go!" Sango growled.

"Look like you're awake to. You'll have to meet your friend who is also in my custody." Naraku said. We walked over to a pit in the ground, the bottom was lined with pillows so he could just drop them down, and not have to worry about them getting hurt. He let go of them and they dropped down onto the cushioned ground.

"He caught you to?" a girls voice asked, then they notice two red eyes looking at them.

"Unfortunatly." Sango said with scorn clear in her voice.

"Well, even if you were a demon you can't get out until he takes you out. I'm Aki." the girl said.

"Kagome."

"Sango."

"Ah, Kagome and Sango with InuYasha and Miroku, I heard of your endagments before I was kidnapped by that bastard." Aki said.

"Uh...can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

"Haven't you already?" Aki asked.

"Ture. So...uh...did Naraku take you from Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Yes." Aki said in a dull tone. "Didn't you hear him say that he had taken someone from Sesshoumaru?" Aki asked.

"Of corse we did! We thought it was Rin that he took!" Sango said.

"No, once was enough for Sesshoumaru. Now he usually doesn't let Rin leave the castle grounds." Aki said.

"Oh..." Sango said. "Well, do we at least get fed?"

"Yes, I hope you like vegitables every day for a week..." Aki said. She stood up. "Naraku! Get your ass back here!" Aki growled. Naraku leaned over the top of the hole. Aki had dark blue hair, it was dark enough to the point that it was almost black. She was also quite tall. She could easily get away with being called a giant in her time.

"Yes?" he asked in a fake curious tone.

"Don't use that tone with me! Once I get out of here I'll kick your ass! These two are hungry. And can I please have some meat! I'm going to die if I eat another carrot or potato or something like fruits and vagitables" Aki added.

"Why, of corse. Why didn't you say so?" he asked.

"I have but you never gave me any!" Aki growled at him. Naraku fakes a wide grin. Aki growled and sat back down. "I swear, once I get out of here I'm going to kick his ass so bad, that even with those stupid regeneration powers he wont be able to heal himself!" Aki growled as she punched the wall. Once she took her fist out of it, the wall went back to how it was, there was no sign that she had punched it.

"How long have you been here?" Sango asked.

"I've been here about...3 days, living off of fruits and veggies! I can't stand them any more! Once I get home I'm going fully meat eater..." Aki said.

"Uh...ok...so hasn't Sesshoumaru tried to come and get you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, ya can't hear anything outside of this pit, even with your miko powers you wont be able to do anything, he's completely made this pit...uh...exit-proof." Aki said. "I can't even get out!"

"Well looks like we'll just have to live." Sango said, Kagome nodded.

"You know, I think he's going to get who ever Kouga chose to be with..." Aki said. "It wouldn't surprise me." she added.

"But why would he being doing this?" Sango asked.

"So he can kill all of who he hates at one time. Sesshoumaru, then InuYasha and Miroku, and last Kouga, if I'm guessing right." Aki said. "So how did you two get captured?"

"We were planning our weddings and Naraku suddenly showed up and knocked us out cold." Sango said. "So, how did you get kidnapped?"

"I was walking around the outside of the c astle to see what was going on and suddenly I was knocked out and woke up as I fell into this stupid exit-proof pit in the floor, oh, and I'd sit on the pillows if I were you..." Aki added.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because there as like these giant worms that come out of the ground and take a bite outta ya." Aki pulled up her sleve to reveal several fading bites.

"Ouch." Kagome said as she made sure that she was sitting on a pillow. Sango did the same.

"Wait! I still have a few weapons that I always carry on me where no man would dare go!" Sango said.

"Doesn't matter, they can't leave the pit, or else I would have gotten out of here long ago." Aki said as she pulled out a small 'L' shaped thing, it suddenly grew to be taller than Kagome.

"Is that what I think it is!" Sango asked excitedly.

"Yes." Aki said simply.

"Can I see!" she asked. Aki handed over the sctyhe, but before she let go she looked Sango in the eye.

"It's heavy, and I better get it back." she added, Sango nodded and Aki let go, Sango's hand was pushed down to the ground.

"It is heavy!" Sango said.

"What's so great about a scythe?" Kagome asked.

"This scythe is a ledgend! So is it's weilder. Though it's not Aki, if I'm guessing right it was her great great grandfather?" Sango asked more than said.

"No, father, demons live much much longer then humans." Aki said, Sango nodded, she could tell that Aki didn't mean any offence.

"This sctyhe it almost like InuYasha's Tensusaiga! It can kill over 100 with a swing! Her father killed a whole army of demons with this during an aceint war! He was a hero!" Sango said, then she turned to Aki. "When did you inherit this?"

"A week before I was kidnapped, Sesshoumaru was teaching me how to use it." Aki said.

"Oh, that must mean your father had just died?" Kagome asked.

"No, he was killed." Aki growled, they could tell it was a scesitive subject for her.

"So what do we have to do in this...pillow covered...uh...hole?" Sango asked trying to think up some good pionts for it.  
"Absolutly nothing. If you want something to do you have to ask Naraku, or Kagura." Aki looked up at the top of the pit and she could see Kagura looking over the edge. "Our deal still in effect or has Naraku found out about it?" Aki asked.

"No, it's still in effect but he has those damned wasps watching my every move. Is there anything I can get you for entertainment?" she asked.

"What do ya have?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...let's see." Kagura said as she walked away from the edge of the pit. "Well I could take you outside and give you some excersice, you can't go too far away from here but it's enough." she said. "Other than that I have nothing." she said.

"I'm up for some excersice...how 'bout you?" Aki asked, Sango and Kouga looked at each other.

"Yeah." they said in unison. Kagura sent down a rope.

"Just touch it, he made it so that you need to touch something outside of this pit to be able to get out." Kagura said, Aki knew that she meant to. Aki walked over to the rope and touched it, then she jumped up and out. Kagome and Sango shimmied up the rope.

"Well who's sparing against who?" Kagome asked.

"Human aginst human and demon aginst demon. I get to violent for my own good." Aki said. Kagura nodded.

"I'll have scars from where that scythe of hers touched me." Kagura said.

"Alright, but I don't have any weapons." Kagome said, Kagura threw her over a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Thanks." Kagome and Sango walked outside and Kagome loaded her bow. Aki and Kagura followed but took defencive stances.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_InuYasha and Miroku_

"Where the hell did he go?" InuYasha growled. Miroku rolled his eyes, this was his 10th times asking that question in 2 minutes.

"InuYasha, we'll find him, don't worry. Though since we don't have air transprtation we can't move much faster." Miroku explained.

"Yes we do...I'll Tensusaiga to Sesshoumaru and he can take us there! He should know where Naraku is since it's in his lands!" InuYasha said.

"No, don't give Sesshoumaru your sword, you're going to need it so you can fight Naraku, after al he wants you, me and Sesshoumaru dead, and maybe even Kouga. We need to be as strong as we can, once we find Naraku, the ultimate fight will be on." Miroku said, InuYasha sighed.

"You're right." InuYasha closed his mouth and retreated into his mind to think about what was going to happen. His mind was stuck into 'worst possible senareo'.

"Why are you so quiet InuYasha?" Shippo asked, InuYasha and Miroku jumped.

"Shippo! When did you get here?" InuYasha asked.

"I've been here, you two have been so worried about Kagome and Sango that you didn't notice! You didn't even notice my scent!" Shippo added.

"Yes, we seem to be a little occupied." Miroku agreed. "Though I didn't expect InuYasha's nose to stop working...unless." Miroku turned to InuYasha. "Tonight's the night isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes." InuYasha said. "But it's not going to stop me from getting Kagome back!"

"Well, considering that InuYasha wont be you-know-what until tomorrow morning we might as well make camp soon." Miroku said.

"Alright, I'll go find some fire wood." Shippo jumped off of InuYasha's shoulder and ran into the woods. Miroku and InuYasha followed to find a place that no one could see unless they stumbled apon it. Shippo had collected a considerable ammount of fire wood and InuYasha got the fire going.

"InuYasha, you should try to get some sleep, since you're gonig to be human after all, and we all know that humans need more sleep than demons, even half demons." Shippo said.

"I never sleep while I'm human." InuYasha said. Shippo shrugged and laid down close to the fire to keep warm. Miroku was leaning up agsint a tree, his eye were closed, but InuYasha knew better then to say he was sleeping, he was more like meditating to keep in tune with everything. But soon enough he would fall asleep sitting up. InuYasha looked around making sure that everything was how it was supposed to be before relaxing slightly. Without Sango and Kagome it was awfully quiet, usually they would sit on Kagome's sleeping bag talking until about midnight then they would go to sleep. While thinking InuYasha drifted off to sleep and was rudly woken up by Shippo pulling on his cheeks.

"InuYasha! Wake up!" Shippo said, InuYasha smacked Shippo. "Wahhh! He hit me!" Shippo whined.

"Shut up Shippo, Kagome's not here to protect you, at least until I get her back." InuYasha said. Miroku was up and putting out the fire. Shippo was on his shoulder.

"We should get going, after all we now only have 6 days." Miroku said.

"How can you be so clam?" InuYasah growled. "If we don't get Kagome and Sango back in 6 days he's going to kill them!" InuYasha added.

"I can be so clam because I know we're going to get them back. Plus Naraku wouldn't kill them after 7 days because he wants to kill us more than he wants to kill them. Also Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo so we know that it would be very hard for him to kill her since he had a great lust for Kikyo." Miroku said.

"Don't remind me..." InuYasha growled. He had given up on Kikyo but still he felt that her dieing was his falut.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Naraku's Lair_

After thier sparring everyone went back inside and jumped back into the pit. Aki had really wanted to wait for Naraku to realize that she wasn't in the pit and then kick his ass, but Kagura told her that he would figure everything out.

"Damn him." Aki growled. Kagome and sango had grown used to her constant swearing. They didn't know how she spoke when she was in a civilized mood, but they figured it couldn't be any worse.

"Aki, chill out. Sesshoumaru will come and get you." Kagome said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I used to work for Sesshoumaru as his catle but then I was called away because my father died, when Sesshoumaru learned about who I was he said I was a guest and we got to know each other, there are people there who would like to see me dead, Jaken's one of them because I've kick his ass numbers of times. There is also 2 girls there who have been chosen to be Sesshoumaru's mates. I've kept them away until now but I don't know how Sesshoumaru's doing, he didn't like either of them and they're always fawning over him! He told me that once they left he'd feel much better but they're not going to leave until he chooses one of them. Though I think he's going to kill them before he chooses one." Aki explained.

"That's a very interesting piece of information you have there." Naraku said.

"Naraku! Why don't you let me out! It's obvious he's not going to come because those two stupid girls are going to make sure he doesn't come and get me." Aki said. "So let me out and I'll go on my way." Aki growled.

"Actually he is looking for you, just he hasn't been able to find you, so you're coming with me anyways." Naraku reached down with on of his tenticle thingy and grabbed her.

"Oh hell no! I'll gladly jump out!" Aki growled as she cut off the tip of his tenticle. Naraku glared at her and she glard back, both of them were locked in a stareing contest before Kagura tapped Naraku on the shoulder, he turned around.

"What!" he growled.

"Sesshoumaru is here, well not here exactly but close enough to finding the hideout." she said. Naraku nodded.

"Looks like he's come to find you." Naraku said, he grabbed Aki once again and she was dragged out if sight.

"Aki!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll be fine! It's not Sesshoumaru!" Aki yelled back. "It's an illusion." Aki added.

"Hmm, it seems that he thought an illsusion would be enough to get you back." Naraku said.

"Naraku, hand Aki over." Sesshoumaru growled. Aki knew that it was speaking for him because he was telling it where to go and what to do.

"Sorry, I can't do that, you'll have to beat me in a fight to get her back, hurry up, Lord Sesshoumaru. You only have 3 days." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru looked at Aki.

"I'll be fine! He couldn't kill me if he tried!" Aki said reassuringly. The illusion faded and Naraku dropped Aki back in the hole. _Hurry up, Sesshoumaru!_ Aki growled in her head.

"You ok?" Sango asked, Aki nodded. She wasn't going to takl because if she did her voice was going to fail her. "You should try to get some sleep, and maybe eat something, I don't think you've slept since you got here." Sango added.

"No." Aki said. "I'm getting out of here. Tonight." Aki added.

"You can't you even said so yourself." Kagome said.

"Well I have one idea. Go to sleep, you're not going to want to see this." Aki said as she moved the pillows away from the floor.

"Aki don't you dare!" Kagome warned.

"I'm a demon, I'll be fine. Like I said go to sleep." Aki said as she hit a pressure point on both of the girls necks. They both fell onto the pillows neither of them moved. "Hopefully this doesn't kill me..." Aki thought. She laid her arm out on the ground without the pillows. The giant, flesh eating worms started eating at her arm. Aki shut her eyes and grit her teeth. She had to do this, to get back to the first friend she ever had.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Authors Notes:_

_Aki: See, I told you I'd add Sesshoumaru in there..._

_Yoda: Does she own InuYasha not._

_Aki: I'm running out of ways to make Yoda said I don't own InuYasha! Quick! To the drawing board!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aki cringed when she felt the worm things start eating her skin away, it wasn't too painful but it was enough. _When I get out of here I'm going to beat the hell outta Naraku!_ Aki thought. She opened her eyes and looked at her arm, it was bleeding profoundly and giant chunks of her flesh were missing, she pulled her arm away and put the pillows back so it looked like the worms had come up through the pillows.

"Naraku you lowly bastard!" Aki yelled. Naraku looked down.

"Since you're in my custody you're going to call me Naraku, and nothing else." Naraku growled.

"But I did call you Naraku, I just added something at the end." Aki said. "And those stupid what ever the hell they ate most of my arm, I'd appreciate it if I could come out and clean it. Then dress it so I don't bleed to death!" Aki growled.

"Kagura will acompany you." Kagura appeared where Naraku had been before he left, Kagura threw down the rope and Aki touched it just as she was about to hit the barrier that stoped her from getting out.

"Follow me, I'll take you to a place where you can wash and dress it." Kagura said. Aki nodded and followed her. When they stopped walking they were at a small area with a BIG tub of water. "Just dip it in, this is for bathing anyway." Kagura said, Aki nodded and dipped it in. It stung. "Why did you let them eat your arm?" Kagura asked.

"Because, I need to get out of here." Aki said as she washed it. "My plan was to get out to fiX my arm then to kick the shit outta Naraku. So you're going to have to act like I beat you." Aki eXplained. Kagura nodded. By then Aki's arm was clean and Kagura was handing Aki some bandages. "One question...if I kill Naraku are you sure that you wont die?"

"No, but we're going to have to take the chance." Kagura said, Aki nodded.

"Ready?" Aki asked. Kagura nodded and Aki kicked her into the wall with enough force to knock her out. Then Aki grabbed her father's scythe and it grew to it's full size, it was hard to weild one handed but it would work. "Oh Naraku!" Aki called. "Kagura's doing something funny! I think she needs help!" Aki called with face concern. She heard Naraku growl and stalk towards her. Suddenly Aki jumped out and hit him with her scythe. "I didn't think you were that stupid!" Aki said.

"I'm not, why do you think I sent a golem?" the real Naraku asked from behind her. Aki shivered and jumped away.

"Damnit!" she growled. "You're eventually going to die so might as well stop hesitating and let me kill you now!" Aki growled.

"I think not. I still have to kill Inuyasha and absorb Sesshoumaru and his demon stregth into my body." Naraku said. Aki glared at as fericly as she could.

"Let me out of here now you mother fucking son of a bitch before I go totally insane and kill everyone here, including your hostages." Aki added. Naraku grabbed Aki.

"I will not let you do that. I'd rather kill you than have something happen to them!" Naraku growled.

"Kill me then mother fucker, you'd only be doing me a favor!" Aki spat in his face. Naraku threw up against the wall. "I told you kill me!" Aki said, Naraku had hit her hard enough against the wall for her to getcuts and scrapes.

"No, I'll just put you in another pit…" Naraku reached to the side and grabbed some chians.

"Fuck that! I'll walk dammit!" Aki growled. Naraku grabbed her and chaied her up before she could do anything to stop him. He took her father's scythe and it shrunk.

"I'll take this as well." Aki's eyes widened and she took a deep, and closed them.

"Give it back." Aki said coldy before she lost control.

"No."

"Give it back, or else there's going to be nothing left of you and your shades." Aki said in an errily calm voice. She opened her eyes, they were an even deeper red and they help much more power. "You have five seconds." Aki said as a warning. Naraku kept the scythe. "Time's….up…." Aki said. She easily broke the chains and attacked Naraku. He moved just before her claws were embedded in his heart.

"You seem even more powerful then Sesshoumaru." Naraku said.

"No, this is just temprary, something that runs in my family." Aki said before she attacked him again, Kagura appeared in front of him and she parried with her wind razors. "Defending the bastard that created you, even though you hate his guts. Very nice Kagura." Aki said. She walked over to Kagura and took the feathers out of her hair. "As far as I know you can't be brought bac without these." Aki said as the suddenly caught flame. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Damn you!" she growled. Aki cut off her head and moved on to Naraku. He was slowly walked backwards to tryand get away from her. He struck out with his tenticles and they all hit Aki, though she had moved far enough so there were no fatal blows. She walked through the tenticles to Naraku.

"Good bye mother fucker." Aki whispered in his ear before she stabbed her hand through his heart.

"Fuck…" Naraku had said his last word and Aki took her hand out of his slowly decaying chest. Then she took her father's scythe and went to go get Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sango!" Miroku added. Kagome and Sango looked to where they voices were coming from. A rope fell down the pit and they climbed up.

"Go." Aki said. Kagome and Sango ran to their loved ones and Aki simply walked past.

"Who's that?" InuYasha asked.

"Aki, she was taken from Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered.

"She helped us out to. Saved us from getting giant scars." Sango added. Kagome nodded.

"Then we must thank her!" Miroku said.

"I wouldn't yet." Kagome and Sango said.

"I don't think she's gone back to normal yet, something happened since we were down in the pit we couldn't see." Sango said.

"Well we'll follow her until she's back to normal." InuYasha said as he hugged Kagome. Miroku did the same with Sango. Aki was already half way across the field, just about 50 feet and she would be in the woods. Before anyone could stop him InuYasha ran over to Aki, waiting wasn't his thing.

"No need to say thanks, it's what friends do." Aki said.

"Oh well…I'm going to anyways." He said. "So thanks, Miroku says thanks to." InuYasha said. Aki nodded and walked into the woods.

"Wonder if we'll ever see her again?" Sango asked.

"Nah…we'll see her again, after all she said she was your friend." InuYasha said.

"Bye Aki! Hope to see you soon!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't forget about us!" Sango added. Miroku and InuYasha laughed. "Well we still have to plan our weddings so let's go!" Sango said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Miroku said in a mock salute. Sango laughed and they all walked back to Kaede's village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: I don't own InuYasha so you can't sue me for saying I do when I don't! And that's the end of this series…I don't feel like making it any longer and Kat I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE IT LONGER:-D Well BYEZ! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Aki: Against my better judgment I've made this longer…again…well I hope this story will keep getting reviews…it has officially been upgraded to my #1 story in both reviews, Hits, and Favorites, there might be more but we'll see

Yoda: She not InuYasha own…

Aki: Thanks Dragon952013, I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! Oh yeah! I'd appercaite it if you could tell me a couple ways to say I don't own InuYasha the way Yoda does in a way I haven't used…THANKS!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

They got to Kaede's the next day at noon, the girls had wanted to stop and take a bath on the way and wouldn't stop complaining until InuYasha and Miroku let them.

"Kaede, we're back!" Kagome yelled. She and Sango walked into Kaede's hut, everything was trashed.

"What happened!" Sango asked as she looked around.

"I know just as much as you do." Kagome said, they looked all over for Kaede but couldn't find her. Kagome ran to find InuYasha. "InuYasha! Kaede's hut's trashed! Someone or something was here looking for something!" Kagome said.

"What?" InuYasha asked. He ran to the hut and looked around, it smelled of death, but there was no blood. "Kikyo." InuYasha said. Kagome and Sango looked at him.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"It smells of death, there's no blood and it was a human who did this because there's no claw marks." InuYasha said. Kagome had retreated into her mind when she heard InuYasha mention Kikyo's name, she turned and left.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked behind him and saw Kagome walking off. "Go talk to her." Sango growled.

"I'm going!" InuYasha said. Kagome had disappeared into the forest. Then she heard talking.

_Who could that be?_ Kagome asked.

"Where is the Shikon Jewel?" she heard Kikyo ask.

"Why does ye want the Jewel, sister?" Kaede asked. Kikyo whirled around and shot an arrow at Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, he ran up to her, the arrow didn't touch her.

"InuYasha." Kikyo growled.

"Ye must not be here!" Kaede yelled.

"Where's the Shikon Jewel!" Kikyo growled. Kagome reached up to her neck the shards were gone.

"Uh….InuYasha the shards are gone…" Kagome said.

"Looking for these?" a familiar voice asked, it was Aki. "I took them all from Naraku and thought I'd hold onto them until the wandering soul who wants to use it to get revenge was gone." Aki said. She was hanging upside down from a tree branch50 feet off the ground.

"Give it here! I'm the rightful owner!" Kikyo growled. Aki twirled it around her finger.

"Don't give it to her!" InuYasha and Kagome yelled in unison.

"I don't plan on it." Aki said, Kikyo fired an arrow at her. "Whoa!" Aki said as the arrow hit her leg causing her to loose her balance. Aki landed on her feet. "What the hell are you trying to do! KILL ME?" Aki growled as she grabbed her scythe.

"Aki…I thought that was obvious." Kagome said.

"Kagome, purify her to hell where she belongs." Aki said. Kagome and Kikyo's eyes connected, the only thing that Kikyo's eyes held was anger and hatred.

"Do it Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome looked to InuYasha.

"But-!" Kagome began, InuYasha put his finger to her lips.

"She shouldn't be here, I had my chance with her and it didn't happen." InuYasha said, Kagome nodded, her eyes were full of determination.

"Hey Kagome, catch." Aki threw Kagome the Jewel with a little wink saying that she could do it and if she needed any help she shouldn't be afraid to ask. Kagome nodded to her friend and turned back to Kikyo, Kagome had actually gotten quite good at controlling her miko powers. She took off all mental restraints and let her anger at Kikyo loose in the form of purity. Kikyo put up her own barrier and blocked it all.

_This is gonna hurt…_ Aki thought, she ran over to Kikyo and pushed on a pressure point hard enough to cause Kikyo to fall unconscious. Then she held Kikyo up so that her body would be purified.

"Ow!" Aki growled out. Kagome put all her restraints on when she heard her friend yelp/growl.

"Aki, are you ok!" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, just some burns that's all." She said, she no longer had sleeves and her arms look like a iron had been pressed down on them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Kikyo would put up a barrier." Kagome said worriedly.

"Calm down. Here this is for you." Aki said handing Kagome a small box. "A wedding present but you can't open it until I'm gone." Aki added.

"What's in it?" InuYasha asked. Aki smirked.

"You'll find out when I'm gone. It's something for Kagome to figure out ALL on her own. You can't help her even if you know what it is." Aki added poking him in the chest.

"Ow…" InuYasha said. "You got me with your nail." He rubbed the spot where she poked him.

"You're part demon, shape up! Alright well I think I've tormented you all enough, watch that Jewel with your life, people and demons will start coming after it." Aki warned going from not a care in the world to serious world might be destroyed. "I'll do my best to keep them away so that you can live your life in peace but I can't say I'll get 'em all." (A/N: Sounds like Pokemon!­)

"Thanks Aki, you've really helped, what can we do for you?" Kagome asked.

"Hey! Wait a second! How'd I get dragged into this!" InuYasha asked.

"Because you're going to be my husband so instead of two separate people we're basically considered one." Kagome said, Aki laughed.

"Just bring healthy kids into this world, they're needed especially with all that dangerous miko power!" Aki added. "Demons are becoming far to numerous." Aki said as she looked to the trees.

"You want to destroy all the demons?" InuYasha asked.

"There aren't many demons in the future, ever wonder why?" she asked.

"No…" Kagome and InuYasha said in unison.

"I can't tell you, I've sworn myself to keep quiet about that, that's what the gift is for. To get you, and your friends if they want to go with you, started on an adventure that will reveal who someone truly is. I've said too much." Aki turned and walked off, before she was completely out of sight she turned and waved.

"She's one strange demon." InuYasha said with a smile.

"But she's a nice one." Kagome said, they both waved and Aki disappeared into the depths of the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: That…was AWESOME!

Kat (friend): GAH! UP DATE! I WANNA READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Aki: _grins_ Yeah I know, I'mma get started on it now…so yeah it's gonna be posted soon unless something comes up.


	6. Chapter 6

Aki: I'm back!

Kat: AHH! _Runs away_

Aki: Well…that's one way to get rid of her…

Kat: HEY!

Aki: Well ONTO THE CHAPTER! I KILLED KIKYO! YAY!

Kat: We HATE Kikyo so if you're a Kikyo lover we're sorry…we don't mean any offence!

Aki: Yeah…what she said…NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

InuYasha and Kagome walked back to the village with Kaede, Kagome silently wondered what was in the box.

"Who was that?" Kaede asked.

"A friend who helped me and Sango out when Naraku kid napped us." Kagome said.

"You know she said you can open it now." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and opened the box, inside was a picture. It was of Kagome, her mom, her father, and two other people. Kagome was dressed in a little kimono that was red, her mother was in the same one only it was blue. Her father was wearing InuYasha's outfit but his was green, and the two girls were wearing miko outfits.

"WHOA!" Kagome said. "That's Kikyo, and there's Kaede!" InuYasha and Kaede looked at the picture.

"Aye, that picture was drawn by a famous person named Akiuka." Kaede said. "She was famous then she just stopped drawing and disappeared, these are sold at a high price." Kaede said.

"But I don't get it! If Kagome's from this time how can she still be so young?" InuYasha asked.

"Time travels a very complicated thing, there's twists and turns we don't know about but still go through, it might seem as easy and jumping into the well but there's more to it." Kagome explained.

"My head hurts." InuYasha said. Kagome laughed.

"InuYasha…will ye ever grow up?" Kaede asked. The two girls laughed leaving InuYasha with his headache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Aki 

"Why did you give them that picture!" A man's voice growled at Aki.

"Because it was my picture to give." Aki said plainly. "Is there anything else I was called her for other than to explain myself to someone lower in standing then myself?" she growled out, not meaning to. She felt a hot sword stabbed through her stomach, Kagome maybe nice but her father sure wasn't.

"Remember the debt you owe me?" he asked.

"How could I not?" Aki asked as blood came to her mouth. "You tell me every day."

"Good then you'll stop mouthing off to me and go fix what you started." He growled at her, even though he was human he didn't act like it. He was more of a monster than Naraku was. "And clean up that blood." He added, Aki bit her tongue to stop from growling at him, it would only cause her more pain. Aki took out the sword that he had left there and cleaned it, this was almost a daily routine with them.

_He's going to let the evil consume him and then I'll have to go clean up his messes._ Aki thought bitterly. She started cleaning up her spilt blood and left. She sighed, this life was going to be the end of her, she didn't ask him to save her, and she would have gladly died if she knew this was going to happen. Aki didn't walk to Kagome and InuYasha but to Sesshoumaru to tell him to be on his guard. The guards opened the door and she walked in.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Aki asked one of the servants. They pointed to Rin's room, Aki walked in. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked over and then went back to staring at the wall.

"Aki!" Rin said happily as she ran over and gave Aki's knees a hug since she couldn't reach much higher.

"Hey Rin, I'm here to talk to Sesshoumaru, then I have to go, I can't stay today." Rin nodded and went back to braiding Sesshoumaru's hair.

"Yes?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Watch for strange things. Something's going to happen but I don't know what." She said. "Now I'll tale my leave of you." Aki turned around and left, leaving an irritated Sesshoumaru with a hair braiding Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kagome and friends 

"Kagome, what's that?" Sango asked.

"Well…it's a picture that Kaede says was drawn by Akiuka. And it's of my, my mom, my dad, Kikyo, and Kaede." Kagome said. "But we can't figure out how it's possible." Kagome said.

"Well you do travel through time so it's possible that you'd be this young. So let's forget about it for a little bit." Sango said.

"I can't, that's just it! I have to go find Aki and talk to her about it." Kagome said.

"I'll come with you. We may have been kidnapped and all that but hey, what's another adventure?" Sango asked, Kagome hugged her friend.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said. "You go ask Miroku if he's going to come, I'll get InuYasha to track Aki's scent." Kagome ran off to fine InuYasha. "InuYasha! I need you to do something for me!" Kagome yelled.

"What do you need me to do?" InuYasha asked.

"I need you to find Aki's scent and follow it. That way I can find out if this picture is real or not." Kagome said.

"There's one little problem. She had it masked every time I saw her so I don't know it." InuYasha said.

"There's one person who does." Kagome answered. InuYasha looked at her, his eyes asking for the question. "Sesshoumaru." She said.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to him for help!" InuYasha growled.

"Please InuYasha! I wont ask you to do anything with him again!" Kagome said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Fine…you owe me, you know how much I hate him." InuYasha said. Kagome smiled and hugged him. Then she went to go tell Sango.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"In here, I was hiding from Miroku because he wanted to watch me get changed and we're not even married." Sango said as she came out of a hut dressed in her usual ware with her exterminator outfit underneath.

"Ok, we're going to Sesshoumaru to get what Aki smells like and then we're going to find her." Kagome said.

"Oh, there's no reason for that." Aki said. "I've found you." She said from behind with a smile on her face.

"Hey Aki." Sango said.

"Hey Sango." Aki replied, she wasn't smiling any more. "If you have any questions please ask them and I'll do my best to answer them." She said as she ushered them into the hut Sango had just come out of.

"First of all is this picture real?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I drew it."

"Second why are you bleeding?"

"Someone stabbed me through the stomach with a hot sword and it hasn't closed yet."

"Is my father still alive?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I must go, keep the picture, I'll face your father alone and keep him away from you. The results will be catastrophic if he finds you." Aki said, she walked out, then she stumbled back in, she had an arrow in each of her shoulders and she couldn't move them. "Sango, get Kagome out of here. Make your own door if you need to."

"Come on." Sango said as she knocked down the wall with her hiraikotsu. Then dragged Kagome away.

"No! We have to help her!" Kagome yelled.

"She told me to take you away and I have to! Something's not right here!" Sango said as she turned a corner, dragging Kagome with her.

"But-!" Kagome protested as Aki was thrown through several houses.

"Damn you! Hurry up! Get her to the future! I'll be there as soon as possible!" Aki said.

"You can get through the well!" Kagome and Sango asked.

"Go already! Or he's going to kill you and everybody here!" Aki growled, she couldn't do much with her arms so she was stuck using her legs, which didn't do much when you have to run to keep from dying. Sango ran with Kagome as fast as they could to get to the well and get into the future, Sango threw Kagome in.

"Don't worry, we'll still be here when you get back." Sango said, Kagome disappeared into the flow of time and came out in her time, then she waitedin the well house for Aki.

"Dammit!" Aki cursed. Kagome's father pinned her up against a wall and shoved his sword into her stomach again.

"You shouldn't do this. I'll turn you back into a human and then you'll slowly die away." He said.

"Good! Then I wont have to deal with you! Ever wonder why Kagome's mother sent her and herself into the future!" Aki growled. "Because they know what'll happen when you and Kagome meet, the world will be destroyed and no one will live." Aki growled, she spat on him and kicked him away. She ran as fast as she could to the well and jumped in. Then she popped out in Kagome's time. "Get away from the well." Aki growled.

"What's going on!" Kagome asked.

"Well your Dad doesn't want you to know about him because he's a disgrace and even if you did meet him the two of you together would destroy the world." Aki explained. "So you and your mother were sent into the future almost at the same time that I was turned into a demon."

"You were turned into a demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I was severely injured and very close to death when your father found me. He turned me into a demon so that I could live but would forever be indebted to him, then he could use me to get to you. He gave my soul to a dead demon's body and I was able to live on."

"This is too much. Start at the beginning." Kagome said. Aki nodded and began telling the story from where she knew it started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoda: Wishes, she does, own InuYasha

Aki: I'M RUNNING OUT OF WAYS TO MAKE YODA SAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"When you were born there was a profit who had a vision saying that if you and your father were to stay together you two would cause the end of the world and everything else, so when your father started hitting your mother she took you and fled to the future." Aki said.

"I figured out that much. Now how m I related to Kikyo and Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"They're your cousins."

"Ok. So is there anything else?"

"Yes, you have both the powers of hell and the powers of heaven. Miko powers and Devil powers. You can only control the Miko powers. Since you're a girl, if you were a boy you would have control over the Devil powers. Your father can control the Devil powers and he'll make you use your Miko powers thus destroying EVERYTHING and EVERYONE." Aki said as she felt the well surge with power, Aki tensed and then knew it was InuYasha so she relaxed.

"What the hell! Why did you bring her back here!" InuYasha growled.

"Because, this is the only safe place for her until we kill her father." Aki answered. "Until then she must stay here or you must NEVER let her out of your sight and make sure that she doesn't use any of her powers, or else her father will come for her." Aki said. "I'm going back now so that I may try me hand at killing him. If I don't succeed, I leave it to you."

"Wait a second!" InuYasha said. "You mean you're going alone? I don't think so!"

"Who else is going to keep Kagome here? After all you're going to be married so might as well spend time together." Aki said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"NO! AKI!" Kagome scolded. Aki burst out laughing.

"What?" InuYasha asked, making Aki laugh even harder.

"Never mind InuYasha…just ignore her…she's getting in over her head in that topic…" Kagome scowled at her friend, Aki gave her an innocent grin. Kagome rolled her eyes, InuYasha was looking between the girls with a confused look on her face.

"What I'm meaning is just you two time…that way…'stuff' might happen…and I mean more than just kissing…I'll leave you two alone now! BYE!" Aki ran into the well house, leaving InuYasha and Kagome blushing crimson.

"She's dead." InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time, they looked at each other and started laughing.

"What're you laughing at?" InuYasha growled at her through his laughter.

"The look…" gasp and more laughing "on your…" another gasp and more laughing. "face!" InuYasha glared at her…which made her laugh even harder. Soon she wasn't emitting any sound at all. InuYasha shook her then we went to go get water.

"Sorry Kagome." InuYasha said, he poured the bucket of water on her face, she immediately stopped laughing and sat up, glaring at him from under her wet hair. Her shirt was now see-though.

"InuYasha, you have 5 seconds to hide before I cut something off…and it WONT be a finger." Kagome growled. InuYasha ran away and hid where she couldn't find her. "Great…luckily I don't think anyone will be coming here…" she said.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice yelled, Kagome stiffened as she stood up. _Please, PLEASE don't let that be who I think it is…_ Kagome thought. "You're soaking wet. What happened?"

"On nothing…I just dumped a bucket of water on myself when I fell." Kagome lied. _Why me! Why…WHY did it have to be Hojo?_ "If you'll excuse me…I'm gonna go get changed, why don't you wait downstairs with my mom?"

"Here…this is for you." Hojo said. He handed her a gift, wrapped in light purple wrapping paper, and a light green bow.

"Thanks." Kagome opened it and looked in, it was a box of herbal tea.

"It'll help relax you, to make those headaches that you've been having, disappear." Hojo said with a kind smile, Kagome smiled back. _How stupid can he be! I mean come on! Even Aki would have figured it out!_ Kagome thought. Then she mentally slapped herself…_If Aki knew I was thinking that…she'd kill me…I KNOW she would!_

"Thanks Hojo, now I really gotta go change my shirt." Kagome walked into the house and closed the door in Hojo's face. She walked up to her room and pulled out an outfit she hadn't wore in a long time. It was a light blue short dress, the sweater that went with it was a yellow, her shoes where pink with light green flowers. After she was sure Hojo would be gone she call out InuYasha. "InuYasha! It's safe!" Kagome yelled, InuYasha appeared right in front of her. "Whoa!" Kagome fell back onto her butt.

"Sorry." InuYasha reached a hand down and lifted her up.

"Thanks. Now what're we going to do now that we're here and have nothing to do?" Kagome asked. InuYasha's nose caught the scent of a demon, it wasn't any one he knew.

"There's a demon here. Stay here." InuYasha warned.

"Give me the girl, and you can live." The demon said. It was a tiger demon.

"I don't think so, I was told to protect her and I'm not going to do anything less." InuYasha said.

"Oh you do as you're told? Then give me the girl so I can give her to master." He persisted.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"So I know what to put on your tombstone so that people will know what your name was to they can say it and spit it out onto your grave." InuYasha growled as he attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Summary of Next Chapter: Aki is back in the past and is fighting with Kagome's father so that Kagome may come and go as she wants, like she used to, what she doesn't know is that while she's there fighting against her father InuYasha's in the future fighting off people that he's using against them. Soon Aki notices that Kagome's father is up to something funny…but she doesn't know what…

Aki: I STILL don't own InuYasha…but it's on my 'Things to Get List' anyways hope you enjoyed it! I'll give you summaries now…since at the end of every chapter there's been a big cliffie:-D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Aki walked away from InuYasha and Kagome before they could get their hands on her…considering what she had just said she had a better chance against Kagome's father, even though she couldn't kill him. Kagome was the only one who had the power to do that…and that was never going to change…even though her soul was pure her powers weren't and she was going to have to learn to use them, and if she didn't turned back into a human when Kagome's father was killed she'd teach her.

"In I go!" Aki said as she jumped into the well. "Time to get even with you, even if it kills me." Aki walked to where Kagome's father resided. Though the look of the place told of something different, it was empty. "DAMN!" Aki growled.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked.

"Actually I am…and guess what! I found them!" Aki said, she turned around and noticed his sword was drawn. "So are we fighting till the death…or are you going to chicken out, Inocencio?"

"Well since you can't kill me there's no point in fighting to the death…well at least for me there isn't. While I'm in the process of getting those three amulets I'm protected." Inocencio answered.

"I know, the only one who can kill you is Kagome, so when the time has come I'll bring her here and kill you, even if I'm killed as well." Aki ran at him, her scythe drawn.

"Think you can beat me, Akiuka?" Inocencio asked.

"Think, no. Know that I can even if I need help, yeah, I know I can." Aki said with a smile. "I'd also appreciate it if you'd stop calling me 'Akiuka'!" Aki growled as she swung her scythe at him, giving him a cut in his arm.

"What!" he growled. Aki looked at his arm, it wasn't supposed to do that…

"I get it! You didn't put the amulet that protects you from EVERYTHING into play! The one that you have into play only protects you from dieing. Heh, looks like you didn't use all your resources. You're trying to make yourself stronger so that you aren't lost to darkness…aren't you?"

"Seems like some one's been listening into things she shouldn't." Inocencio scolded.

"There's always been ONE thing I repeat ONE thing that's REALLY bugged me about you…your name means innocent and yet…you're anything but. Now that our talks over, let's let the weapons talk for us…since they're MUCH MUCH better at it." Aki said with a little grin.

"What's the point of even fighting me if you can't kill me?" he asked.

"Just to severely wound you and then bring Kagome here, get her pissed off, and then make her touch you with her powers." Inocencio glared at her.

"She'd never kill her father."

"She killed her cousin."

"I'm more closely related…"

"So? She doesn't know you so she's not going to feel much sorrow. Might as well make it quick." Aki attacked him, he parried her scythe with his sword.

"Aren't you going to learn if to attack me with a scythe I'm going to rip it from your hands?" Inocencio asked.

"That is IF I attacked you with the sharp end…" before he could do anything Aki swung her scythe backwards, hitting him in the stomach, the tip of her scythe appeared through his back. "Not a wise idea to put those amulets into play when you don't have to one that'll protect you from everything…" Aki said. Inocencio coughed up blood and then disappeared, leaving Aki with just blood on her scythe. "What the hell?" Aki growled.

"_Ever think of an illusion?_" Inocencio asked. "_You're not as smart as you claim to be…all muscle, but this will fix that…_" Suddenly Aki felt searing pain everywhere.  
"Gh…damn you!" Aki growled. She had multiple cuts all over her body and they were all bleeding greatly. "You put poison on the ones that were aimed for my face didn't you?" Aki asked as her vision slowly blurred.

"_Yes, though I don't know how you did it but you managed it but you moved out of the way of all the deadly arrows._"

"Yeah well, thanks for the praise but I'm still going to help Kagome kill you." Aki said with a smile on her face.

"_If you get out of here alive you mean._" He said.

"Oh…I'll get out of here alive…even if just barely." Aki darted blindly through the trees, amazingly she didn't hit anything. She burst into the clearing and listened, there was no one following her so she relaxed a little. "Why didn't I run into anything?" Aki asked.

"Because I've been guiding you." A voice said. Aki turned toward the voice quickly, in the sunlight she could see a figure, and knew it was a woman from the sound of the voice and the shape.

"Who're you?" Aki growled at the figure. They walked towards her, and she stepped back.

"I'm the person whose going to help you learn to see without using your eyes, much like I had to teach my mother." The woman said.

"Don't you have a name?"

"I have been called many things, though my name is Aemilia."

"That's ironic…'see'." Aki said. Finally the poison took her sight from her.

"I've gotten that many times. Can you see this?" Aemilia asked.

"See what? All I see is dark." Aki said her eyes looked around.

"That means you've no hope of seeing with your eyes again. Though there are other ways for you to see, and they're easier to learn because you're a demon."  
"Actually I was originally a human…but I wont go into the details right now." Aki added.

"That doesn't matter, you are still a demon. Now stop focusing on your eyes…look with your ears, hear the sounds bouncing off of things." Aki focused on her ears. The next thing she knew was the picture was of the clearing was slowly coming to her mind.

"Whoa…that's cool!" Aki said.

"Once you get better at it, it will come naturally to you and you wont have to think about it, you'll just do it." Aemilia said.

"Thanks! Is there anything else you wanna teach me?" Aki asked.

"For now there's nothing, when you're ready for more I'll come find you." Aki nodded, she heard Aemilia walked away and soon there was no more.

"You." A male's voice said vibrating around her.

"Sorry, but that's not my name." Aki said. There was a deep growl.

"Then what is it?"

"It's none of your business!" Aki said as she laughed, she was purposely doing to so she could see. The vibrations came back at her fast then they should have, meaning that he was attacking her. "Hey! What did I ever do to you!" Aki growled.

"Nothing, though you have committed crimes against my master so you must be stopped." They said.

"Wait a second!" Aki growled. "If that bastards controlling people in this time there's almost no doubt that he's controlling people in Kagome's!" Aki growled, she wasn't paying attention and she felt a sharp stab of pain in her arm, she lifted her other arm to see what it was. It was a throwing knife.

"You're not as great as master claims." They said. Aki pulled it out and threw it at the demon, they caught it and put it away. "Luckily that poison has permanently blinded you or else that would have certainly hit."

"Yeah well if your master didn't use such dirty tricks I wouldn't have to deal with you like this!" Aki growled.

"You will regret that!" then they fell silent and Aki had no clue what was going on since there was no sound. _I'm going to touch your mind with magic, that way you'll be able to see, but not as well as before._ Aemilia's voice said in her head. Aki nodded and then she could see where the demon was crouched.

"Regret it my ass!" Aki growled as she ran at him. He was surprised but didn't move. Aki swung at him and sent his head flying into the trees, his blood squirted all over her.

_Remember that you'll also have to use your hearing more than before._

"Thanks. I'll heed your words." Aki said. She walked off into the woods, it was very hard to find her way when she couldn't see very well. "Damn! Where am I! This would be so much easier if that bastard didn't blind me!" Aki growled to herself.

"Don't call my master by that name!" someone shouted at her.

"Another one? How many of you are there!" Aki asked.

"Many more than you." Another voice said. She heard 5 pairs of feet step close to her.

"There's 5? That's not a problem." Aki said as she grabbed her scythe.

"Not a good idea. Considering we fight with in our zone and not yours. Your weapon requires us to be with in your zone, but we have longer weapons and bows, it will not be as easy as you think." The first demon said.

"Well that may be but I have a few tricks of my own." Aki said as she took a ready stance, her eyes were open but she was nothing, and it was infuriating her. _I swear that if I live out of this those damn amulets are going to be destroyed!_ Aki thought as she dodged an arrow flying through the air at her. For this she had to rely mostly a pon her hearing.

"Damn! Why can't we hit her!" the second demon growled.

"Because I listen to where the arrows are and I move out of the way just before they hit." Aki said as she moved between the arrows, she ended up bent over backwards with her hands on the ground. She pushed herself up and swung, in that swing several of the demons were felled and there were two left. "Now…if you leave now I might just let you win." Aki said.

"We fight for our master…to the death!" the first demon said.

"Ah well, it's you who's dying…why should I care?" Aki asked with a shrug. They threw more arrows and her and she got out of the way, they flew on to the other demon and hit the mark, their hearts. "Time to go make sure that InuYasha hasn't let them get Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Aki: I don't own InuYasha…yet I'm making a plan to make myself be Rumiko Takahashi's heir so that I can own InuYasha!

Kat: You know as well as I do…that's never gonna work…

Aki: I can try can't I? Why are you always bringing me down?

Kat: I'm bringing you down? Heck! It's the other way around!

Aki:…yeah got that right! Anyways CHAPTER SUMMARY!

**Next Chapter Summary:** InuYasha fighting off this demon that lived through to the future and it's not as easy as he had hoped, after he's knocked unconscious Aki comes to the rescue, blinded but there none the less. After that Kagome realizes her friend's blind and asks what happens, right when Aki get to the part about her father controlling some demons in her time, a whole SWARM of them comes! Now all they have to do is hope that InuYasha will wake up in time to save them, since Aki's already almost dead!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The demon moved out of the way of InuYasha's swing and stuck back, hitting InuYasha on the back of the head. The he kicked InuYasha in the ass to get him away from them.

"C'mon InuYasha! Stop getting your ass kicked!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha froze…Kagome swore.

"Kagome, are you ill!" InuYasha asked as he parried a blow from the demon.

"No…why?" Kagome asked.

"Because you just swore!" InuYasha growled as the demon moved away and took on the long-range attacks. Kagome noticed that InuYasha was getting ready to use the 'Wind Scar'.

"InuYasha! No!" Kagome yelled. "If you use the wind scar you're going to destroy half of the city!" Kagome added.

"Damn!" InuYasha growled as he dodged a throwing star. "How many weapons do you have!" InuYasha growled at the other demon.

"I am armed to the teeth, almost literally." They opened their coat to reveal all sorts of weapons.

"Jeez! That's what I call over kill!" InuYasha said. The demon let go of their coat and ran at InuYasha, before InuYasha swung his sword they grabbed his head and plowed it into the ground. InuYasha let go of his sword after he had been knocked out. They turned to Kagome.

"Come with me, master wishes to see you."

"No! I'm not going with you!" Kagome yelled.

"If you're not going to come willingly when I'll take you by force."

"Like hell you will!" Aki's voice growled from the well house. She kicked the doors down and ran at the demon who moved out of they way. "Damn! Where'd he go?" Aki asked, she didn't look around, just moved her head so hat she could pick up more sounds.

"If you wanna know where he is look around!" Kagome growled.

"It's not as easy as that you idiot!" Aki growled back, she took off towards the demon her scythe by her side waiting for more blood. Kagome was taken a back by what her friend said to her.

"You're blind aren't you!" Kagome asked. Aki nodded.

"Keep talking! It makes it easier to find people!" Aki growled as she blocked an attack by the demon, Kagome was talking non-stop but Aki couldn't find the demon. Then she felt a stab of pain in her leg. "Ah! Damn!" Aki growled. She also felt several other stabs of pain, in her other leg and in both of her arms. Aki kicked the demon and a sickening crack was heard.

"Aki!" Kagome yelled. Kagome ran over, and Aki was pulling out the daggers that had been shoved into her body. Aki was panting with all that she had gone through to get here.  
"I must look a disaster, where's InuYasha?" Aki asked.

"He's over there, let me go get the first aid kit. Then you can tell me how you were blinded." Kagome added as she walked away.

"So she tells me but I can't see!" Aki growled, she got down on her knees, so save herself from most of the pain, and crawled while feeling around for InuYasha. She felt a legs and the loose coverings for it. "InuYasha you think headed idiot you got yourself knocked out didn't you?" Aki asked with a laugh. She sat down and looked up to the sky, she didn't know if it was light or dark. She heard Kagome coming back and she turned her head to her.

"Alright so tell me how you became blind." Kagome said as she set to work on Aki's legs. "You have more than just those wounds that the demon gave you." Kagome said.

"Are you going to shut up, or are you going to keep talking?" Aki asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Kagome said.

"After I left you two here I went through the well and to where Inocencio was hiding. When I got there no one was there. I got mad and then Inocencio sent a clone type things after me, I fought it and then before I noticed that it was a clone it disappeared and many arrows shot out of no where at me, I moves out of the way of all the ones that were supposed to hit vital organs but, the arrows that were aimed for my face had poison on them, hence they caused me to go blind. Then I realized that there was more to what was going on then I knew. After I figure out what it was I ran back here." Aki said. Kagome nodded as she cleaned Aki's wounds. Aki out her hand on Kagome's and Kagome looked into Aki's eyes. "He's controlling demons in both times." Aki said.

"We should have known." Kagome said.

"Yes, you should have. You left yourself wide open, now you're surrounded." Aki stiffened.

"Kenji. That you?" Aki asked.

"Yes, seems that your ears work better now then they have before." He said.

"Well being blind will so that to you." Aki turned her attention to Kagome. "I pledge my life in keeping you away from Inocencio." Aki said with her head bowed.

"What! Aki! No!" Kagome yelled.

"I must, I've sworn to." Aki said.

"I don't care! If you fight you're going to die!" Kagome yelled. Aki stood and grabbed her scythe.

"We fight to the death." Aki said, she charged into the crowd of demons that surrounded them. Kenji moved out of the way and let Aki kill all the minor ones. "Kenji you coward!" Aki growled as she felled 6 demons in one swing, she wasn't even denting their numbers.

"Aki!" Kagome yelled, Aki cut through all of the demons around Kagome, her wounds were all opening back up.

"Kagome, if I die. Make sure that you go hide. If you wont do it for yourself do it for InuYasha. He loves you and will die if you die." Aki said as she blood fell to the ground turning it red. "Promise me you'll go hide." Aki added.

"I can't! I wont let you die! You're my friend." Kagome added.

"You have more friends than just me. So promise me you'll hide." Aki said as she cut through more demons that were trying to get to Kagome. "Promise!" Aki growled again her face was a flame with rage.

"I-I promise." Kagome whispered.

"Good." Aki said with a smile. She charged back into the crowds of demons and started swinging madly, making herself bleed more than needed. "Gh!" A spear was thrown into Aki's back and Aki was thrown to Kagome.

"It seems I'm the only one that's qualified to kill you." Aki was lying on the ground panting from the effort she was putting herself through.

"You'd never kill you me you bastard." Aki growled as she got up with the help of her knee, there was a pool of blood on the ground from where Aki had fell. "I have honor, unlike you. I have everything that you don't. A life, friends, and people that I'd rather have myself die than them." Aki said, she looked straight and Kenji, if she could glare he'd have been shot down by lightening. Suddenly a whole 6 demons were thrown into the air and landed with sickening cracks from necks and back being broken.

"Bastards." InuYasha growled.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Aki said with a smirk.

"Don't you smell wonderful." InuYasha muttered.

"You'd smell the same if you were as close to death as I." Aki said as she charged at Kenji. "This is the last night you shall breathe, Kenji, my brother." Aki growled.

"You'd kill your own brother!" Kenji asked as he parried her blow with his own spear.

"Yes! You're a disgrace!" Aki growled as she kicked him in the stomach. Then she shoved their father's scythe into his chest, hoping she had hit her mark. Kenji fell to the ground.

"Sister…you're more cold hearted than I." He said.

"No, I swore my life to protect someone and I carried out my vow. That's the only reason." Aki said, she fell to the ground and her brother let out his last breath. Aki heard swords clash and she knew that her job wasn't done. "Raaaaaahhhhh!" Aki yelled as she took her brother spear and ran at the demons that still lived.

"What're you doing? You're going to die!" InuYasha yelled.

"I already know I die." Aki said. "Why do you think you haven't seen my in this time?" Aki asked as she killed a demon. Cold knowing sunk into Kagome and InuYasha.

"You forfeit your life to save us?" Kagome asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes." Aki said. She killed the last demon. "You must find an amulet. It has a glowing red jewel in the middle of it and it's silver, you must not touch it to your skin, or else it will slowly melt your skin away." Aki warned. Her brother's spear dropped to the ground and continued to struggle against loosening herself into sleep or death, which ever a waited her. "Then you MUST keep it away from Inocencio no-"

"Inocen-whoio?" InuYasha interrupted.

"Kagome's father dip shit!" Aki growled. She took a deep breath and resumed. "You MUST keep it away from Inocencio, Kagome's father, or else he'll gain enough power so that he wont be pulled into darkness, but he will be able to rebuild the world and rule it." Aki warned. InuYasha nodded. "Ok, InuYasha?" Aki asked.

"I nodded my head!" he growled.

"That'd be great…if I could see it!" Aki growled. "And keep your guard up or else you're going to fail."

"Can't you just kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather kill him, and not you. You have people who love you and if you died then their hearts would ache and there's nothing that could save them from it either. At least this way I can save more people by dying. Now go." Aki pointed to the well. "I'll come with you but once we get out of the well I can go no further." Aki said.

"Aki…I'm sorry you have to do this for me." Kagome said. Aki smiled at her friend.

"Kagome, you're one of the few people who have been my friends and I have something to ask of you. Will you give my scythe to Sesshoumaru? It's the least I could do for him since he was the first friend I've had in a long time." Aki added.

"There's no way I'm going-!" InuYasha started but shut up when Kagome glared at him.

"Yes, I'll take it to him." Kagome said. Aki handed Kagome the scythe, the weight of it made Kagome almost drop it. Aki walked to the well and jumped in, leaving a trail of blood from where she was walking.

"She's one strange demon." InuYasha muttered. Kagome nodded.

"I can't believe she knew that she was going to die and yet she still helped me." Kagome said. InuYasha pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Some people are that way, and they're the best friends you could ever have." InuYasha said. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him, InuYasha kissed the top of her head.

"We better go. I mean Aki's going to get worried and then she's going to hurt herself even more." Kagome walked to the well house, carefully avoiding Aki's blood and jumped in, followed by InuYasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: It's really quiet strange how I can make something so innocent to evil…example: This story!

Kat: sits at computer in shock of what Aki wrote

Aki Points to Kat Point proven.

Kat:…you are so…so…I CAN'T EVEN PUT WORDS TO IT!

Aki: I don't own InuYasha. Well REVIEW NOW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Aki sat down next to the well to wait for InuYasha and Kagome, she could feel her life slowly slipping away from her grasp. _They better hurry up, or I can't give Kagome that thing._ Aki said to herself. She felt the power of the well surge and she listened for InuYasha and Kagome.

"Aki, are you alright?" InuYasha asked.

"No. Kagome, come here." Aki said. Kagome walked over, and Aki pulled something out of her pocket. "This is for you." Kagome looked at what was in Aki's hand.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a power necklace." Aki answered. "It'll increase your strength only once, use it for when you have to kill your father." Aki said. Kagome took Aki's hand and put the necklace in it.

"I can't take it. You've already given me too much." Kagome said.

"I can't use it so you take it, you're going to need to more than I do." Aki pushed the necklace back into Kagome's hand and took her hand away. "Now go. You should also ask Sesshoumaru if the knows there the amulet is. He might not know what one you're talking about so ask his if he knows the Amulets of Strength are hidden." Aki said, her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Maybe you should take it, then you'd actually have the voice to talk." Aki's hand reached to his throat with speed he didn't think was possible for her at the moment.

"InuYasha, just because I'm near death doesn't mean I can't kill you." Aki growled through gritted teeth, moving that fast had made blood squirt out of her back. Her eyes momentarily shone in the moonlight. "Now go before you're found. InuYasha you better swear that you wont let anything happen to Kagome or else I'm going to kill you right here and right now." Aki growled as she pulled herself up with the help of the well.

"Aki, she's going to be my wife, do you really think I'd let anything happen to her?" InuYasha asked.

"There are many mistakes one can make resulting in death." Aki said. She let herself fall back to the ground. "Swear it." Aki whispered since it took all her strength she had to say it.

"I swear it." InuYasha said.

"Good. Now go." Aki added. InuYasha nodded and he and Kagome walked off into the darkness of the woods. Aki got up and walked into the woods, seeing as there was someone there. "Who're you?" Aki asked as she held herself up by a tree.

"Someone who was told to watch over you and make sure that you were alive to hear me say this." Kagura answered.

"Spill it, or else I wont." Aki muttered.

"Naraku says that he's going to help InuYasha and Kagome, since his fate depends apon this as well as every one elses." Aki nodded as a wave of pain over took her.

"What's…the charge?" Aki asked, she was now barley able to stand.

"None, since he will live if he helps." Kagura said.

"Why should I care what he does?" Aki asked struggling to stay awake.

"I'm just a messenger. Though I think it's because he wants you to know that you're not the only one sacrificing something important for this cause."

"My life is not important." Aki muttered. "If I had known that I would be the cause of this I would have rather died when death was offered the first time. Now since you were over here waiting, help me get over to where I was." Kagura helped Aki over. "Thanks tell Naraku that he needn't do this and that it was by choice that he does this, mine wasn't." Kagura nodded and got on her feather and flew of into the night. As the last cold breeze of winter rushed pass, Aki's last breath was taken upon it, spiraling up until it was no longer found among the living. Kagome shivered as the wind blew by.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"I just have this feeling that with that last breeze Aki went with it." Kagome answered.

"If there's some way that we can bring her back we'll find it." InuYasha said as her wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll even ask Sesshoumaru for help." InuYasha said with made Kagome smile.

"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said. InuYasha smelled salt and he knew she was crying, he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled her closer.

"It's alright Kagome. When all this is over we'll go back and have a fitting funeral for Aki." InuYasha said. "In the mean time we have to go to Sesshoumaru. Aki said that he'd be able to help, and we'll just have to take her word for it." Kagome nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Sango yelled. InuYasha and Kagome stopped to look at them. "What happened?" Sango asked.

"Aki gave up her life for mine." Kagome muttered. "She's gone." Sango's face sank from happy to see her friends to sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Miroku said, his face was looking at the ground. "We have some strange comrades that have joined the battle." Miroku said. Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell are they doing here!" InuYasha growled.

"We're joining the battle because our necks ride of this as well." Kagura answered.

"Yes. It is most unfortunate that you have not finished this battle." Kanna added. InuYasha reached for his sword.

"Don't we need their help." Kagome whispered. "Do you know where the Amulets of Strength were hidden?"

"Yes, we've already got the third." Naraku held out the amulet. "We still have to kill Inocencio." Naraku added.

"Inocen-whoio?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time.

"My father, and I know we do. Here's the plan. I need al the help I can get. I hope you don't mind answering to me, Naraku." Kagome said as she glared at him.

"I do mind, but until this battle's over I'll have to deal with it." Naraku said, Kagome nodded.

"Now, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, you're going to need to keep him busy and then InuYasha will come in and use his Wind Scar followed by Sango's hj**iraikotsu and Miroku's sacred sutras. After they've all hit I'll send one of my arrows so I suggest you 3 stay out of my way." Kagome said. They all nodded. "We're going to need a wide open space. Got any ideas?" **

**"Well we could lure him out with the amulet, in the fields out there." Miroku suggested pointing the west.**

**"Alright, we'll use the amulet." Kagome said. "Sango you and Kirara go put this out in the open and then hide, the magic aura should draw Inocencio." Sango nodded and Kirara transformed and she and Sango rode off into the fields and put the amulet out in the wide open. "Wait a second! Why did you have the amulet, Naraku?" Kagome questioned.**

**"I was going to use it to make taking over the world, killing Kikyo, and gaining all the shards of the Shikon Jewel much easier." Naraku said. "But there's one flaw with them, they can only be used once before they have to be reforged." Naraku said.**

**"And just how do you know so much about them?" Miroku asked in a heated voice.**

**"They were hidden from me so that I couldn't go after them, and even if I found one or two the third would be hidden well enough so that by the time I found it I wouldn't be able to use them." **

**"Sounds like you had them made." InuYasha muttered.**

**"I did, for my own reasons of course and here's our prey." Naraku muttered, Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku were all looking out to the field where Kagome's father stood. Without knowing Kagome ran out of the trees and out into the wide open.**

**"Kagome!" InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku yelled, InuYasha ran out after Kagome. **

**"Huh?" Kagome asked as she shook her head. "Grab the amulet!" Kagome added. Sango ran over and snatched it away from Kagome's father, then ran back. **

**"Do you really think I would have come personally?" Inocencio asked as he faded away.**

**"Well, there's only one way you're going to get me!" Kagome yelled. "That's coming her person! Since it's obvious none of us have the power to beat you!" Kagome added, she knew she was lying, since she had that necklace Aki had given her. **

**"That's not true, because that wench gave you that necklace." Inocencio said.**

**"H-how'd you know?" Kagome asked.**

**"I was the one who gave it to her in the first place. Never would have thought that she'd give it to anyone. The wench never did know her place in the world." Kagome's face was taking on an angry expression.**

**"Aki wouldn't appreciate you calling her a 'wench', she deserves better!" Kagome added. **

**"I don't care. But I will have that amulet and I will destroy everything." **

**"There's no way you can destroy everything." Kagome muttered as she put the necklace on. "I wont let you!" The necklace shone and Kagome let an arrow fly, it was purifying all the faults in the air as it went. Then it stuck firmly into a spot and blood squirted out.**

**"How'd you do that?" InuYasha asked, Naraku shrugged and walked away, Kagura and Kanna following. **

**"I don't know. I just did." Kagome answered. Inocencio was glaring at Kagome. **

**"You little bitch." He growled.**

**"Shut up, you jackass." Kagome growled.**

**"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha yelled all at the same time from the shock of Kagome swearing. **

**"It was because of you that Aki died in the first place! Shut up and go to hell already!" Kagome added, tears came to her eyes, though if they were tears of frustration or sadness, InuYasha didn't know.**

**"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha asked**

**"I'll be fine." Kagome said as she turned her back on the scene of her father slowly dieing with her arrow in his chest. "I hope I don't turn out like that." Kagome added as she took the necklace off. **

**"You're to nice to turn out like that." Sango said as she put a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome smiled. "Once we get back to Kaede's village we'll have a big funeral for Aki."**

**"It's gonna be hard to make her look nice, considering all the wounds she had all over her body from various things." InuYasha said, Miroku kicked him and looked away before InuYasha saw him.**

**"Be careful what you say, InuYasha. Aki will come back and haunt you." Miroku said.**

**"Yeah, and I'll have to purify her ass back to heaven or hell." InuYasha growled. This earned InuYasha a punch from Kagome.**

**"Don't make me hurt you InuYasha." Kagome warned. InuYasha looked at her warily and then remembered something.**

**"Crap! We gotta take this to Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha said as he held up Aki's scythe. Kagome smacked him on the back of the head. **

**"You just remembered!" Kagome asked. **

**"No…I was kinda avoiding going to see my brother who wants me dead as much as Naraku!" InuYasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. **

**"Let's go then. We'll meet you back at the village." Kagome said as they walked towards Sesshoumaru's castle. **

**"Alright, see you then!" Sango said as she and Miroku headed back to the village. Kagome and InuYasha walked farther into Sesshoumaru's lands, seeing as where ever he lived was supposed to be at the center, or at least that's what InuYasha had heard. **

**"This would be easier if we had some kind of map that told us where Sesshoumaru lives." Kagome muttered. **

**"Well, we don't need one. Looks like Sesshoumaru came to see us." InuYasha said, Sesshoumaru was walking towards them with Jaken and Rin by his side. **

**"Kagome!" Rin yelled. Rin ran over and hugged Kagome. **

**"Hi Rin!" Kagome said. **

**"Where's Aki?" Rin asked as she looked around.**

**"She's…not going to be back…" Kagome said. Rin looked at Kagome funny.**

**"Why? Is she living somewhere else?" **

**"No, she's dead." InuYasha said dully. Rin's eyes widened.**

**"Is-is that true?" Rin asked as tears came to her eyes. **

**"Yes, I'm sorry Rin." Kagome said Kagome put Rin down and she ran over to Sesshoumaru and buried her face in his fluffy thingy. **

**"Here." InuYasha said handing Sesshoumaru Aki's scythe. "She wanted you to have it." Sesshoumaru took the scythe and said nothing. Kagome and InuYasha couldn't tell when he was feeling or thinking. "Alright, we came and did what Aki asked let's go." InuYasha muttered.**

**"Wait." Kagome said, she turned to look at Rin. "We're going to have a funeral for her, would you like to come?" Rin looked to Sesshoumaru.**

**"May I go, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked through her tears. Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin walked over to Kagome and InuYasha.**

**"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said. "You will go with her." Sesshoumaru added as he looked at Jaken. **

**"Yes, Milord." Jaken said without a fight. He knew that if he fought about this he would be the one that was going to be dead in the blink of an eye. Aki had become Sesshoumaru's friend, and maybe more in the time that Aki had spent at the castle.**

**"Oh no, the toad stays." InuYasha interjected.**

**"He will go InuYasha." Sesshoumaru growled, InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru who stared blankly.**

**"Fine. C'mon Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome, InuYasha, and Rin all disappeared into the forest to go to Kaede's village. "I can't believe we got stuck with Jaken." InuYasha muttered.**

**"InuYasha stop. At least Rin knows Jaken." Kagome said, looking on the somewhat bright side. **

**"Fine." InuYasha muttered as he walked on a head.**

**"Kagome?" Rin asked.**

**"Yes Rin?" **

**"How'd Aki die?" **

**"Well she gave her live for mine so that I might live my life with InuYasha." Kagome answered. **

**"Oh…" Rin said as she fell silent.**

**"Shippo's going to be there if you wanna play with him." Kagome added.**

**"I don't feel like playing…" Rin said in a sad tone.**

**"Rin, Aki would want you to be happy so that she'll be happy." Kagome said.**

**"But, why did she have to die? Couldn't she just have protected you, like Lord Sesshoumaru does with me?" **

**"Sesshoumaru doesn't show it but if you were in danger he'd risk his life to save you." Kagome said, she picked Rin up and gave her a piggyback ride. **

"Kagome, Jaken get on my back, we'll get there faster." InuYasha added.

"I will not be carried on your back, cur!" Jaken yelled. Rin grabbed him and lifted him up onto InuYasha's back. "HEY!" Jaken protested.

"Shut up Master Jaken." Rin said. Jaken glared at her but kept quiet.

"We're here." InuYasha said, Kagome and Jaken slid off InuYasha's back and walked into the village. Rin was looking around, she hadn't been here before.

"Rin!" Shippo's voice yelled.

"Shippo!" Rin slid off of Kagome's back and ran over to Shippo.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for Aki's funeral." Rin answered. "But until it starts I can play." Rin added Shippo smiled with delight, they ran off into the village and started to play.

"Uh…Kagome…we have a little problem…" Sango said.

"We looked for Aki's body in the woods, and it's gone." Sango said. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Damn." Kagome muttered. "InuYasha, you know where we left Aki, right?" InuYasha nodded. "Well go into the woods and sniff around! Aki's body's gone!" Kagome said as she pushed InuYasha into the woods.

"I'm going! Jeez!" InuYasha said, he walked to the bone eaters well, and Aki was gone. "What could she do…get up and walk away?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. He sniffed around for anything that gave the hint someone had been there, there was none. "Who ever it was masked their scent or it's because there's so much of Aki's blood that I can't smell it." InuYasha said.

"Well?" Kagome asked, almost frantic.

"I can't smell anything, they either masked their scent or Aki's blood blocks out all the scents there." InuYasha said.

"We'll just have to live without." Sango said. Kagome and InuYasha nodded. "I'll go make a marker."

"Kagome, why don't you go help?" InuYasha asked.

"I'll go." Kagome and Sango walked to the other side of the village to make Aki's grave marker. Twenty minutes later Sango and Kagome were carrying a big cross, it was wood but was decorated very nicely.

"You two did that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…Kagome carved in the designs and I put the wood together." Sango answered.

"It's nice." Miroku said, Sango smiled. "Where should we put it?"

"By the Bone Eaters Well?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's where she died." InuYasha said. The four walked out to the Bone Eaters Well and stuck the cross into the ground. Rin and Shippo had followed and everyone was bowing their heads as Kaede talked about what Aki had done for Kagome and the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki: I don't own InuYasha…and this is the last chapter of this story…but I plan on doing a sequel. Well bye bye!


End file.
